


L'Intermède

by PoneyArcEnCiel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Le Royaume de Darathaiah
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoneyArcEnCiel/pseuds/PoneyArcEnCiel
Summary: L'histoire de Dakinis Anfernaal et de Victoria Fanandiëyë.les chapitres seront sous forme courte avec une alternance entre passé et présent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cela fait des année que je voulais me crée un univers de Fantasy! je vous propose quelques passages. ( bon cela me sert aussi pour tester un peu les fonctionnalités de ce site <3 )

Armé d'un chiffon, j’essuyais des choppes, englobant d’un rapide regard les clients entrain de s’enivrer. Les habitants des alentours avaient organisé une fête pour célébrer la première année de paix après la fin de la guerre des Sangs Bleu. L’alcool coulait à flot pour l’occasion. Soupirant de mon constat que les habitants du quartier ne manquaient jamais une occasion de s’amuser et l’anniversaire de la fin du conflit était une aubaine pour eux. Posant la chope sèche sur le bar et j’enchainais les choppes, fixant une autre blonde slaloment entre les fêtards. Tout sourire elle s’approcha du bar.

 

                -Tora ! Korrig voudrait une nouvelle tournée avec une bière brune et trois blondes !

                -Je te fais ça tout de suite Renaë.

 

Tout en remplissant les choppe j’observe ma sœur, une charmante jeune blonde, armé d’yeux bleu gris magnifique et un sourire charmeur. Toujours entrain de rire, de sourire, toujours une parole douce pour autrui. Un vrai bonheur. Disposant les boissons sur le plateau et me penche vers la plus jeune.

 

-Rappel lui que l’on ferme dans une heure Sis’ !

-Oui chef !

**

Affaler sur une des chaises de la taverne de ses grands-parents, Je regardais sa sœur finir de ranger les tables et chaises et venir à ses cotes. Une tasse de chocolat chaud attendait la jeune serveuse. Renaë s’assit délicatement et amène la tasse à ses lèvres. Savourant le goût elle soupire de bien être.

 

                -ça fait un bien fou !

                -A qui le dis tu Sis’, après une telle soirée on a mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil.

 

Un agréable silence dominé la pièce qui était encore bruyante trente minutes avant. Renaë regarda alors le calendrier surplombant le bar. Un an jour pour jour la fin du carnage.

               

-Tora… Depuis le temps on aurait du déjà avoir des nouvelles non ?

                -Je sais Sis’.

                -Tu crois que… enfin cela fait dix ans que l’on a plus aucune nouvelle…

                -Renaë, arrêt sil te plait ! Même si c’est peine perdue, je veux garder espoir d’accord ?

 

Penaude je vis Renaë s’enfoncé dans son siège et finir sa tasse en silence. Appréciant la douce chaleur de mon chocolat chaud je partie dans mes pensées, dans ce passée à la fois éloigné et tellement proche. La notion de temps dans mon monde est abstraite. Chaque race a son espérance de vie. Je venais tout juste de passer à l’âge adulte quand cette femme vampire était venue bousculer mon quotidien. C’était il y a cinq ans avant la déclaration de guerre.

 

                -Tu te souviens de quand vous vous êtes croisé la première fois ?

                -Comment l’oublier, on a eut la peur de nos vies le jour là !

                -Et elle nous a sauvés !


	2. Passé 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà une partie du passé

L'été avait pris possession de Valéstrange. Deux enfants courais dans les hautes-herbes en direction d'une petite rivière. Deux petites têtes blondes de 10 et 12 ans en apparence. Il faisait très chaud et aucune brise ne venait à la vallée de l'éternité capital du pays des Elfes. Avec l'autorisation de leurs grands-parents, les deux sœurs ont pris un sac deux serviettes et leurs maillots de bain pour courir vers le cours d'eau proche de leur maison. Elles sont bien placées en amont la rivière pour trouver un point d'eau plus vaste avec quelque chose et un toboggan naturel creusé dans la montagne. La nature était verdoyante. Les oiseaux sifflotaient gaiement envahis par les rires des deux petites Elfes.

 

Jetant leurs vêtements sur l'herbe, elles sont allées directement dans l'eau. S'éclaboussant, s'amusant, plongeant dans le petit troue d'eau. Glissant avec joie sur le toboggan de la cascade. L'insouciance les habitait. Fatiguée et rafraichis, elles s'étaient allongées dans l'herbe profitant du soleil pour sécher doucement. Observant le ciel où danser quelques nuages immaculés.

                -Regarde Victoria, le nuage là, sur dirait une grenouille!

                -Ou ça?

                -Là, regarde, suis mon doigt.

La plus grande chose à savoir alors rapporteur de sa sœur et suivait la direction indienne. Gloussant de la ressemblance avec la créature amphibie. C'était un de leur jeu favoris, imaginer des animaux ou des objets dans les nuages.

               

-Tora?

                -Oui?

                -Tu sais pourquoi papa et maman sont au domaine?

               

Victoria soupira, leurs parents faisaient partie du conseil d'eternity et depuis quelques mois elles n'avaient que peu d'occasion d'être avec eux.

               

                -Papy m'a dit que la Reine Vampire était de passage dans la capitale.

                -Woaahh La vrai Reine?

                -Oui Sis 'La Reine Elana Maundrell en personne!

                -La classe! Mais pourquoi elle vient ici?

                -Moi je sais pourquoi les enfants!

 

Les sœurs se retournèrent vivement à la voix grave derrière elle. Victoria se dressa sur ses deux jambes et se mit entre sa sœur et l'homme devant elles. Elle le jaugeât. Grand, vêtu d'une armure au blason inconnue, un sourire méchant lui fendait le visage. Il s'approcha tranquillement. Mais se stoppa à quelques pas des enfants. Curieuse, la petite Renaë se pencha pour l'observateur l'inconnue

               

                -Pourquoi monsieur ?

                -Chut Renaë reste derrière !

                -Oh voyons les enfants je ne veux pas vous faire de mal ! Je ne suis qu’un simple voyageur après tout !

 

Victoria attrapa la main de sa sœur prête à courir à tout moment. L’homme fixait Renaë, se léchant les lèvres.

                -Ce n’est pas prudent pour deux petites filles de se balader seule dans la forêt, surtout avec les attaques de Lycans !

                -Des Lycans ?

                -Oui ma petite Renaë, des lycans. Voilà pourquoi la Reine des ici…

                -C’est quoi un Lycan Tora ?

                -Euh … c’est des êtres mi-homme mi-loup.

                -je vois qu’on vous enseigne ça dans vos écoles.

 

Renaë s’était mise à coter de sa sœur et l’observait.    

                -A quoi cela ressemble ?

                -Oh je peux te répondre mon enfant. C’est un homme tout se que a de plus normal comme toi et moi !

                -Ah non moi je suis un elfe pas un homme !

                -un magnifique petite elfe oui.

 

La plus jeune gloussa au compliment de l’inconnue. L’ainé quand à elle, fixait l’homme, méfiante, prête a tout pour protéger sa sœur.

 

                -Donc les Lycans sont des hommes capables de se transformer en loup.

                -Et sa ressemble a un loup comme dans les montagnes ?

                -Non mon enfant, les Lycans sont beaucoup, beaucoup plus grand et plus fort, Comme ça !!!

 

L’homme avait crié se dernier mots et des poiles commençait à apparaitre sur son visage et ses avants bras. Victoria poussa alors sa sœur en direction de la vallée, quand elle entendit les premiers os de l’inconnue craqué sous sa mutation.

               

-COURS !!!

 

Laissant l’homme derrière elles, les deux enfants se mirent à courir le plus vite possible. Grace au sang elfe coulant dans leurs veines leurs fuites était rapide. Elles avaient peur. Un ululement les fit se regarder. La bête était proche.

Tout à coup Renaë chuta sur une pierre et roula dans l’herbe. Elle cria, appela sa sœur qui se retourna et vit la bête au dessus de sa sœur. Un grognement. Une mâchoire qui claque. Victoria attrapa une pierre et la lança sur la bête qui fixa ses yeux gris sur elle. Il gronda et s’élança vers elle. L’ainé ferma les yeux se préparent à l’impacte imminent. Elle retient son souffle mais rien. Un couinement lui fit ré-ouvrir les yeux. La bête était couchée à quelques mètres d’elle, entre eux une femme aux longs cheveux rouges s’était interposée. Horrifier elle vit la créature se redresser et foncer sur la femme. Dague en main, la guerrière réussi à attraper la bête par l’encolure et le souleva avec facilité. La bête grogna, essayant de lui arraché le bras de sa mâchoire.

 

                -Enfin je te trouve! Tu n’aurais jamais dû venir ici Lycan!

 

Elle resserra sa prise et enfonça son arme dans le torse de la créature. Il gesticula, couinant de douleur puis au bout que longue seconde il ne bougea plus. La femme laissa retomber sa prise et se tourna vers les enfants. Renaë s’étant agrippé a sa sœur. Elle s’accroupit devant elles. Elle remarqua le bras entaillé de la plus jeune. Elle leur parla d’une voix douce contrairement au grognement qui était destinée à la bête.

               

-Est-ce que sa va ? Fait moi voir ton bras.

 

Avec délicatesse elle prit le bras de Renaë et étudia la plaie. Elle sorti d’une petite sacoche accrocher a sa taille un morceau de tissus et une petite fiole. Imbibant le tissu elle fit un pansement provisoire. Victoria avait entouré sa sœur de ses bras. La petite avait les larmes aux yeux.

               

                -Il faut aller voir le guérisseur, ce n'est pas très profond mais il faut nettoyer tout ça.

                -Merci pour nous avoir sauvé Madame.

                -c'est normal ma petite.

 

Renaë avait posé sa main sur l'emblème gravé sur l'armure de leur sauveuse.

               

                -Comment vous vous appelez?

                -Je suis Victoria Fanandiëyë et elle c'est ma petite sœur Renaë. Et vous?

                -Mon nom est Dakinis Anfernaal, je fais partie de la garde du personnel de la Reine Vampire. Venez, je vous escorte au conseil retrouver vos parents.


End file.
